the_gemfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber
' Appearance Debut She is of average height, with tan skin and long, caramel-colored hair. Her hair bristles at the ends when she is mad. She wears a yellow dress with white leggings or a 'dusty-rose-colored' shirt and a purple skirt, with a heart design on her left sleeve, signifying being Amitee1, plus, a star pattern on her right sleeve, signifying being part of the Crystal Gems. Her hair is expressive. Current She currently has long hair that's ombre and fades to white at the ends. Deertaur She has deer ears, a deer torso, deer legs, deer tail etc. Personality Amber is a ditz, often creating or getting herself into trouble. She is friendly and for the most part naive, and prefers not to fight if she can help it, mostly because she is weak and easily scared. She is a excellent violinist, and used to love waffles. The reason she used to love waffles is-- well, just... don't question it. She is kind of like paper, she is easily knocked over or thrown back. She relies more on her speed than strength. She will do as much as she can to protect her friends, but she's more often than not the one being protected. She likes to be the center of attention, she wants to feel needed, but she is by no means selfish. She is last to fight but first to surrender. She is the affectionate type, could be described as 'Moe' in some ways. (Deertaur) Due to her being part deer now, she'll also have deerish instict, such as the fight/flight response, or the 'deer in headlights' response. Abilities *'Speed''' She is incredibly fast and agile, but if you manage to hit her, she goes down hard. *'Fire-proof' Amber is fireproof, and has a strange ability to sense if someone's house is on fire. Occasionally, her hair will catch fire. She can still get hurt by fire, but she is extremely resistant. *'Dual-bladed scythes' She has scythes as her summoned weapon. The scythes' blades can be retracted, and there is a blade on the top pointing one way, and another at the bottom pointing the other way. If she so chooses, she can break her scythe clean in half to use the halves as kamas. *'Exploding Waffle Irons ' Do I really ''need to explain this? * Ninja training She lived in Japan for a time, and learned some martial arts. *Deer legs ** She has no idea what she's doing, LOOK OUT! *White flag **WAVE WAVE WAVE WAVE THE WHITE FLAG AND SURRENDERRR Relationships Onyx Onyx was her best friend throughout the war, and they have been together for thousands of years. Onyx ridicules Amber's clumsiness and stupidity, but is shown to care a lot about Amber. Wife, since they can't permafuse Labradorite Labradorite used to have a crush on Amber. Labradorite was part of Amittee until a particular fight with Onyx drove her away from the group. Gemology Learn more about the amber gemstone here. Trivia *Amber was obsessed over waffles. *She listens to music often. *She is bad with toasters and toaster ovens. *There were originally no plans for Amber and Onyx to be in a romantic relationship. *Amber isn't as oblivious as she seems. *The Amber gemstone is known to '''lift heaviness'. The Amber gemstone is great at lifting the heaviness of burdens — allowing happiness to come through, hence Amber's carefree and fun spirit. *Amber hasn't eaten waffles since she became a deertaur. *Amber has a collection of white flags in case she needs to surrender. **She also has scarves with all the country's flag patterns Other Amitee is what Amber and Onyx called their small group back during the war when they were on the run. Being in Amitee signifies peacefulness and kindness, a.k.a, Amity. A heart design signified being in Amitee, similar to a rhombus or as some like to call it, 'diamond' symbol signifying being homeworld, and a star signifying being part of the Crystal Gems. Amitee is a thing of the past, but Amber and Onyx still wear the heart designs. DeertAmber. Ambeertaur? Ambertaur? I will add a picture later. Category:RP Gems Category:Females Category:Gemsonas Category:Gems Category:Sexless Category:Characters